Deadtale
by Dark the inkling
Summary: After frisk reset in a messed up Splatoon timeline she finds herself in a timeline after a zombie outbreak she ran to mount ebbot to find sans and her friends and ends up staying with Toriel for 4 years after turning 15 and freeing all the monsters,yet again she must struggle to survive in a world where mercy wont work if your in a fight...
1. Deadtale A strange crossover

NOTE: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF SPLATTALE AFTER FRISK RESET IT IS NOT REQURIED TOO READ THAT STORY BUT READ IT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY FRISK RESET!

One upon a time two races ruled over the earth humans and monsters.

One day war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle the humans were cheering in victory.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

One family escaped and has been living in a house in an un-explored part of the world.

500 years later in 1990 the government found the house and attacked it.

One of the family's kids escaped his name was Daniel Dreemer.

He ran an ran for weeks until he saw a mansion there he met doctor Roy Curien.

Roy treated the child as his own and called him Daniel curien.

Daniel told Roy what happened to his family and his kind and wanted to wipe out man kind he used a

DNA sample he found from some dust that his father found and used it to make monsters in 1996 he let the monsters go free but a man named Rogen stopped him and a creature called the "Magician" ended up taking the doctors life Daniel was taken by a man named Goldmen too the EFI a skyscraper filled with zombies and that's where Daniel grew up in after the defeat of Goldmen and the world ending in 2003 a man named ? made a creature to wipe out the remaining humans in 2015 a girl named frisk ran from her village and climbed M.T ebbot and fell down after staying with a GOAT MAMMA for 4 years she ventures off and with AMS losing contact with Rogen and his squad this doesn't good…

Early 2019

LISA POV.

"Hey come back here Maria!"

Me and my sister were outside in our backyard playing tag its hard to believe that after the world ended we can still have fun.

"You can't get me Lisa you can't get me!" She said laughing her butt off.

"Okay kids come inside for dinner the news is on also."I heard dad say.

"Oh come on daddy me and Lisa were having so much fun!"Maria said raising her voice.

"I know but it's late and what did mom tell you don't raise your voice at your parents."He said.

As we had dinner we watched the news he didn't have super advanced TV's as I would think they would have in 2019 but with the world ending and crap we have only had a few years to make new tech

and the government is starting with the normal stuff first phones, planes, helicopters and everyday things.

"Oh Maria your thinking about frisk aren't you?" "Yeah I am, she is my friend or was if shes still alive..."

"Well Maria lets just hope she wasn't hurt by any zombies or any other types of stuff that you would see if you go beyond the walls of any village or city. Dad said….

Frisk pov.

"Mom why can't I go outside?"I asked puzzled

"Oh Frisk dear I've told you there are bad monsters out there unlike the monsters in the ruins they wont want to be friends with you and are not friendly!"Toriel said.

"Well one day I wish I can see the rest of the underground..."I said in a very sad tone I wanted to see sans again I didn't run from my village for nothing.

"Maybe some day frisk we can make an agreement with Asgore but I doubt it."

"I have to go too the cloths shop in the north side of Snowdin to get you some new cloths why not you play that online video game I got you but remember do NOT use voice chat monster voices are different from human voices alright?"

"Okay mom!" I said.

I played the online shooter for a bit mostly just trying to rank up.

Toriel got me this game November and it was super fun I realized this was my chance to escape I thought of why I never tried leaving before when mom went out I decided that I should wait a bit played for another 30 minutes then took a nap.

SANS POV.

"Ugh papyrus always needs ME to buy him his cloths this is stupid."

I arrived at the cloths store and started to pick out cloths I spotted Toriel looking at some girls cloths that looked just the right size for frisk that means she has to be alive!3333

"Hey Tori I was wondering….those cloths don't fit you who are they for?"

"Oh for my cousin.."She said still not looking at me.

"Tori I know you well enough from history books that all of your cousins are DEAD or there adults just tell ME!"

"I-it's for friends daughter!"She said shaking.

I decided to fake that I believed her but next time she was gone I would go up to the ruins.

The very next day I saw her in Snowdin and saw my chance I went up to the big door and knocked…

Frisk pov.

I woke up and heard a knock at the door.

"Why would mom knock she has the key…."

I got outta bed walked down too the basement and answerd.

"H-hello mom are you there?"

I heard a gasp then the door burst open and SANS stepped him.

"FRISK OH MY GOD!"

She squeezed me so hard it was hard to breath.

"O-oh sorry frisk but I-I've missed you so much!"

I ran over and hugged him.

"I miss you too."I said starting to cry happy tears.

"W-wait how did you open the door?"I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"It's maaaaagic!" He said floating into the air but lost control of his magic and fell.

I went over too help him up when I noticed are faces were close to each other.

There was an awkward silence then we shared a deep kiss.

Sadly we didn't notice Toriel standing in the doorway of the ruins.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He quickly jumped off of me.

"Ha ha um she was j-just happy to see me and..."Sans said clearly lost for words.

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"Toriel screamed.

"M-mom that's n-not true…."I said lying to protect sans.

"What…?"She said raising an eyebrow

I knew I could not come clean and tell her the truth so I made up a lie.

"I fell down here f-from another mountain about 2 years ago and sans took care of me and we developed feelings for each other."I said still shaking.

"Sans is this true?!"She asked In disbelief.

"Y-yeah it is sorry if I was you know…."Sans said he didn't know what to say.

"No it's fine shes 16 that's enough to date but are the other monsters as nice as you?"

"Well yeah even though Asgore killed those kids he regrets it he really does you should give hima second chance please?"Sans asked.

"you...you're right I have too give him a second chance…"

That day Toriel went too Asgores castle with sans and Asgore and told him he would give him a second chance IF and only if she and him would take care of Frisk.

"I would love to I mean I have stuck for 30 years killing kids I don't want too but I guess your right there really is no point in escaping I've always loved humans and I have nightmares for weeks after I kill one...I-I am so sorry..."

The next week was pretty strange adjusting too living in a castle with a kind and queen and being a princesses,of course this wasn't the med-evil times so no one dressed like royalty there were so many

"I am sorry"s from Asgore and cleaning of the castle that sans and frisk never got to have there first date until the week after…

LISA POV.

"So you really think that this EFI is the source of the worlds collapse?" My dads partner asked his name was G a very strange name.

"Yes and if we destroy this so called "wheel of fate" we wont have to worry about more zombies being made are men have discovered that every day at least 3 zombies are made."Dad said.

"We leave next month we still need time to figure out if were right."He said

When dad came out of the room I started chewing him out.

"In a month a MONTH?!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PUTTING WORK AHEAD OF YOUR FAMILY YOU'RE ALWAYS IN SOME VILLAGE OR TOWN OR WHATEVER KILLING ZOMBIES OR CREATURES YOU NEVER STOP TO SPEND TIME WITH US!" I screamd.

"Lisa don't yell at me!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE YOU COULD DIE YOUR ALWAYS MAKING US WORRY!"

"L-Lisa look after this you wont have to worry anymore there wont be a lot of zombies left life will return to normal as it was when you were a baby don't worry alright and if I don't make it be happy that the this world wont have to suffer"Dad said wiping away my tears.

"Alright dad but after that you need to spend a ton of time with us….


	2. Deadtale :D

Frisk pov.

"Thanks for taking me to mtt resort sans."I said blushing a little.

"No problem I-I um never actually been on a real date before and um."The waiter came over to take our order.

"What I get for you?"He asked he was a monster like grillby he said a black flame face instead of orange like grillbys.

"Um I'll get a burger and a bottle of ketchup."The waiter gave me an odd look then asked frisk what she wanted.

"I'll get a burger and fries with a soda please."

"So um frisk I was thinking um do you wanna go too the d-d-dance that is um celebrating your arrival,not that I know how too dance or anything like that."He said

"Really?! A dance f-for ME? OH YOU BET I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

"O-o-oh jeez F-Frisk I d-don't know what to say.

After we were done eating out food we sat at waterfall for a bit and stared at the castle.

"You know frisk I hope one day I can see the surface without floods and crap ya know?"sans said.

"Yeah true…...um…..s-sans..." We both stared at each other for a few seconds then shared a very VERY deep kiss.

"I-I love you frisk….."

I was about too lean in for another very VERY deep kiss when Papyrus came outta came outta no where!"AHA! BROTHER,YOU FINALLY SHOW YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS BY SHARING A VERY DEEP KISS WITH THE HUMAN! NYHEHEHE I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

"PAPS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE w-we weren't kissing we were just hugging it looked liked that from a distance,but we weren't!"Sans said covering his face with his hoodie too hide him blushing.

"REALLY BROTHER? THEN HOW COME DOCTOR ALPHYS SHOWED ME THIS VIDEO ON UNDER NET A MINUTE AGO AND IT'S CLEAR YOU WERE KISSING! WOWIE THE POST HAS OVER 50,000 VIEWS AND WOW LOOK AT THE COMMENTS! FROGIETHEFROGGIT SAYS THAT THERE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE AND WOW LOOK SPIDERLOVETODANCE101 SAYS THAT IT'S THE BEST THING SINCE HUMAN CAKE!"

"W-wow wait a minute how did Alphys see us kiss?! I asked.

"WELL ITS SIMPLE DEAR HUMAN! ALPHYS IS RIGHT HERE!

He turned around and there was Alphys,clinging to papyrus's back….

"Oh h-hi guys u-um d-did I d-do something w-wrong?

"Oh sorry guys um I'm gonna go home now see ya.

"OH I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU COME BACK HERE!"

"Undyne h-help!

"Well those two are having fun….

LISA POV.

"Hey no fair how come you can play better than me?!" Me and my sister were playing a online shooter but we were on split screen mode.

"Well you don't know how to use your grenade stupid."

"HEY I'M GONNA TELL DAD YOU CALLED ME STUPID!'

"Oh no here we go again..."

"LISA?"I heard dad call.

"Y-yes dad?"I said.

"Did you call your sister stupid?"

"Yeah but I did it because she sucks at the game If she knew how to throw a grenade then I would not have called her that."

"First of all its just a damn game second of all shes 14."Dad said looking annoyed.

"Well I got beaten by a 9 year old once."I said.

"That's not the point okay Lisa."

"Aright…..

SANS POV.

"I tell ya I thought I was the best at this game-LOOK AT THAT HOW DID YOU?!"

"Well lets just say I learned a thing or two from maria."I said with an amused smirk.

"Oh my god Frisk….you are the best SNIPER EVER! I COULD KISS YOU!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment until I broke it.

"Um sans….I'm tired do you wanna….take a…..nap? I asked .

"uh um ah s-sure…?"He said still confused.

"Oh I got a better idea"I said smirking.

I grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"You got a BONE to pick with me frisky?"

"Oh you bet I do!"

I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Meanwhile at alphys lab.

Alphys was eating popcorn watching a TV screen of sans and frisk kissing.

"O-oh man!" Alphys said over a mouth full of popcorn.

"T-this is better t-than time I recorded them at waterfall!" 

"Oh man oh man oh man!Wait until Undyne see's this its even better than those fanfictions I wrote about them together I'm gonna be RICH posting this on youtube well maybe not "rich" but I will be so popular on undertube omagosh!"

LISA POV.

"Lisa where is dad going he's always going to strange places." Maria asked as we were playing a kart racing game.

"Well he's going to this building to save the world kinda...don't worry about it Maria he will be back in a few days I'm sure of it!"

We raced for another 30 minutes mostly beating Maria as she is a very slow leaner at video games BUT once she figures out how to play properly she is a BEAST!

"AHA there we go that's how I use an item the blue shell the best!"She said.

"Okay okay I give up you win!" I said hands up.

"Oh come on Lisa don't be a poor sport!"She said with an angry tone.

"Well I gotta go do target practice!" I said.

"Hey can I try too?"She asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!"I screamed.

"Lisa just take her shes at an age where she needs to learn how to shoot its a good skill nowadays."

I heard mom say from the kitchen.

"Alright fine but if she hurts herself I will never EVER let her hold a gun again even if its not loaded!"

We arrived at the target practice station 15 minutes later.

"Oh oh can I try a shotgun Lisa?"She asked eagerly

"No you have to try a normal handgun first there's too much recoil and kick and stuff like that to start out with so let me help you with this one so steady the sights like this and THERE you got it!"

After 15 minutes of target practice I decided we were done for the day it was getting kinda late so I decided to visit my friend in the village next I told mom I was going out of the village and she told me to bring a pistol just in-case I need to use it.

I stepped out of the village and there was zombies everywhere luckily there was a train station that takes you too different villages.

"Oh whats that smell?"

"WHAT THE!?"

"Can't be your?!

\

"Sir Goldmen has given me a second chance don't even think you can get past me GO KUARL!"

"Um Kuarl aren't you supposed to be…..dead?" I asked.

"Um no not really anyways GO KUARL!"

"Ok what did dad say if you see any of these things shoot the flying zombie."

After 3 minutes I killed it and got on the train my friend Rachel was waiting for me.

"Rachel you wont believe what I had to kill"I said.

"What was it what was it?!"

"It was a KUARL!"I said.

"Oh man those things are rare anyways hows you're sister is she doing alright?"Rachel asked.

"Yeah shes fine still annoying as ever..."I replied.

"Well yeah anyways tell your father I said good luck….

"


	3. Deadtale chapter 3 REGRET

NOTE:Sorry for being inactive I have a lot of stuff to do for school I'll try too get as much chapters out as I can this weekend :D

SANS POV.

"….I wish you were still with me..."

I was in my house staring at the bathroom mirror anyone would think I was having suicide thoughts.

"...I lost my sister whats the point anymore?"

"Sure I got frisk but that's not enough…..I can't just commit suicide."I said with a sigh.

"…..But I have to tell her….when the time is right..."

Unfortunately frisk over heard me as she was walking to papyrus's room.

She listened from the door and heard every word I said. So I'm pretty much screwed

I walked outside and saw Frisk standing there tears falling from her face.

"F-frisk….?"I asked.

"WHY Y-YOUR HAVING SUICIDE THOUGHTS!"She screamed.

"Y-yeah b-becuase-" BECAUSE WHAT?! BECAUSE YOU THINK MURDERING YOUR SELF IS GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING YOU DON'T STOP TOO THINK ABOUT OTHERS! HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL OR PAPYRUS? JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO END IT! AND YOUR SISTER?! I WONDER WHO THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU ARE A- I-I SANS I LOVE YOU! YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDERING YOURSELF?!

She started crying and hugging me and I hugged her back.

"F-frisk...I-I..."I said.

"I-it's okay sans."She said smiling at me.

"Just please don't worry me again!"

"Okay…."

20 minutes later….

Frisk had to go back home so I went too my room flopped on bed and thought a bit.

"Should I tell her? Would she even believe me?"I asked myself

Flashback earth 2003:

The ground shock all of a sudden in the AMS HQ

"J-james what was that?!"Kate asked.

"It my might be a terrorist attack keep your eyes open!"James responed

He looked over at the montier and saw ZOMBIES?!

"N-no it can't be…."James said in shock.

"It's them...from the goldmen incident but wait who's that?!"James asked.

He looked at the PC screen again and saw a figure James couldn't tell if It was a zombie or not because it had a red hood covering its face he was slashing the door next too a bunch of zombies he looked up at the security camera and vanished.

"KATE GET READY WE GOT COMPANY!"

5 hours later.

"I never thought I would be back here again..."James said.

After shooting a few robotic zombies they made there way into the building.

"James it's like there inviting us in!?"Kate said in confusion.

The "zombie" our whatever it was suddenly appeared.

"Time to end this Goldmen told me humans were no good after what they did too our kind!"

"James what is he talking about?!"Kate asked.

"STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"DIE" The "zombie" said.

The "zombie" started flying in the air shooting bones?! And other projectiles.

After a long 5 minutes they defeated him.

His hood fell off reveling a….skeleton?!

"W-what the?!"Kate said lost for words.

"W-well I tried but you wont stop the collapse….welp I-I'm going to grillb- and he turned to dust…

Flashback end.

I got off my bed and went over my PC and turned it on.

I browsed undernet for a bit played some games then I remembered something.

"How did I survive...I never found out."I asked trying to say that to myself unfortunately Frisk overheard a bit,as she was just outside helping papyrus with stuff.

"How did you what?" Frisk asked opening the door.

"O-oh nothing I-I was just…."I said.

"Sans...I know somethings up,tell me."She said.

"No really it was nothing...no I'm lying…...I just don't know how to tell you…."I said.

"Come on sans you can tell me anything!"She protested.

"Frisk….you would hate me if I told you..."I said.

"S-sans I would never hate you I-I LOVE you!"Frisk said tearing up.

"I-I guess I'll try to tell you but….alright I'll tell you."I said.

"But..promise to never tell a soul not even my brother."I said putting a finger to her lips.

"I promise..."She said.

"Alright it all started in the year 2003…."

I told her everything how me and my sister were created by Goldmen,to how I "died".

"Well I'm getting ready for you to hate me I don't deserve you Frisk...I don't deserve anyone..."I said with a sigh.

"Sans that's not true I still...WHAT IS THAT….

ROGEN POV.

"Tell the men too get ready we are leaving to the EFI in 5 minutes!" I said.

5 hours later…

Me and my men were standing outside to EFI.

"Alright this mission will change the world most of you will not come out alive but I assure you we will destroy the "wheel of fate"!

There were cheers from all the soldiers as I said that.

1 hour later…

"We've found it!"I said

Dan was suddenly killed from behind.

I turned to see what happened when a security guard or something like that came outta no where and hit me.

"You….you're…

Frisk pov.

I was walking with sans back to the castle he was mostly making puns and flirting with me.

"You know Frisk I never believed that Toriel what ever forgive Asgore but I guess I was wrong..." sans said.

Most of the way to the castle was with silence and I was starting to wonder if something was bothering him.

As we were standing outside the castle I asked him what was wrong.

"Sans are you okay,is something wrong?"I asked.

"No its just…."

I kissed him but of course alphys had one of those cameras.

I walked inside the castle I offered sans to come with me but he had to give papyrus his bedtime story.

It was quite in the castle when no one is around I like to go to the barrier and just...watch I guess.

"Howdy I'm flowey flowey the flower!"I heard flowey say as he came up from the ground.

"Flowey what do you want?"I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing much….just your SOUL!"

"Oh did I scare you oh I was just joking here take this to dad for me, please?"

He held up a red soul it didn't take a genius to figure out who's it was,yeah that's right it was Chara's soul. Some how he must have gotten the soul somehow but he was still a flower….

"


	4. Deadtale the surface

Frisk pov.

"Flowey but…."I said.

"Relax I'm not your enemy there is no point in killing you….so have it!"He said in a reassuring tone.

Flowey burrowed under the ground leaving me in a room with a human soul…

"Nice soul you ya got there frisk..."

I turned around and saw sans.

"S-sans it isn't what you think you see..."I tried to spit out.

"I know I know….I saw the whole thing…."sans said.

"B-but why would he do that he wants to kill me right…?"I asked.

"Well….I guess he wants to return to the original timeline as fast as possible...so we can live on the surface….I guess….so better go show the king and queen…."

10 minutes later…

Asgore was pacing around the castle wondering what to do.

"Come on Asgore just break the barrier and were free!"Sans said.

"But what if humans see us and just kill us?"Asgore said.

"That's not gonna happen just break it!"Sans said raising his voice.

"Well I don't want anyone to suffer lets do it!"Asgore said.

The breaking of the barrier was being broadcast ed in the underground on live TV almost the entire race was watching it. Even from the castle there were cheers as everyone knew they were going to be free.

Asgore collected all the souls and attacked the barrier….it flew open and all the monsters were hit by a blinding light.

"Oh...my….god…."Asgore said lost for words.

The monsters climbed out of the little tunnel leading to the surface.

"…..this is…...OH MY GOD HUMAN HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH THIS?!"Papyrus said.

"Oh my child this is what you see every day?!" Toriel asked.

"I-i-it's e-e-even b-better than on TV!"Alphys exclaimed.

"Well everyone we should find a town or a village!"Asgore pointed out.

"Yeah I know one close to here!"I said.

As we were close to the village we heard a noise In the bushes.

A figure jumped out and gasped with shock.

"M-m-MONSTERS!?"The person exclaimed.

I remembered that face and she stopped when she saw me.

"F-f-FRISK!?"

"LISA!"I said running over to her and hugging her.

"F-frisk where have you been?"She asked me.

"I-its a long story…."I said looking at the monsters.

For 15 minutes I told Lisa about everything that happened since I fell.

"Okay so you are mt ebbot monsters not monster monsters like zombies you know…."She said.

We were about to head back to the village when we heard groans.

"What is that noise?"I asked.

A David came out and grabbed sans came out and grabbed sans.

Bob and randy came out.

Randy tried to stab sans with his claws but killed David instead.

Bob roared with anger and ran at randy throwing him into a river.

NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I CALL THE ZOMBIES BOB AND DAVID AND STUFF HERE IS THE LINK TO THE ZOMBIES IN HOUSE OF THE DEAD wiki/List_of_Zombies


	5. Deadtale the land of no dead or living

NOTE: SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT!

SANS POV.

"W-what the hell was that?!"I asked in disbelief.

"Its a zombie…..they are undead humans that took over the world 15 years ago…."Lisa said.

"Uh okay…..?"I asked

Lisa led us back to the village just when we were about to enter a man with a shotgun came out.

"LISA GET BACK THERE MONSTERS THEY'LL KILL YOU!"He said.

"N-no G its not like that…..Frisk fell down and….well lets just talk about it inside because we are going to get eaten out here…"Lisa said.

After 15 minutes Frisk explained everything to G.

"Well…..I'm not sure if we can trust these monsters….but we have to they could be very useful in gathering food...I trust them."G said.

I was wondering why is name is G 'It has to be a nickname.' I thought.

G gave us a tour of the village it was smaller than most villages he told us there even city's out there that the government, or should I say the new government has built.

We went into a building and saw a familiar man.

'I've seen him before, but where?' I thought.

"Hello there you must be those monsters,I am Andrew Curien pleased to meet you!"

'CURIEN!' I instantly remembered that name. But the Curein I remember was Roy Curien. 'This must be his son.' I thought

There was a bang on the front gates and we all went to see what it was.

"H-howdy…..."Asriel said.

"…..what…...the….hell….?!"I said very slowly.

"O-oh yeah um I'm not real!" And then he just vanished.

"…...uh okay kill me now."

I woke up in a bed in someplace…

"N-NO N-NO SHE DIDN'T OH PLEASE NO!"I said thinking that frisk reset.

"S-sans?"I heard Frisk say peeking in the room.

"W-where are we why did you reset?!"I asked.

"I didn't your in the house you and papyrus chose. I was helping paps with dinner you went to take a nap then I heard to scream so I went up here to see what the matter was."She said.

"..o-oh sorry for scaring you…."She said.

She went over to my bed and sat down on it.

"Are you having...nightmares sans?"She asked.

"Y-y-yeah v-very strange o-ones…."I said.

"Like what kind?"Frisk asked.

"W-well….we were still having the tour G gave us there was a banging on the gate then I saw…..A-Asriel..."I said.

"….Oh…..okay…."Frisk said gasping as she said this.

We noticed our faces were almost touching.

"….."

"…."

We leaned in for a kiss and shared a deep kiss.

I about to lean in for another kiss when papyrus burst into the room….

"SANS FRISK TIME FOR-OH I CAUGHT YOU KISSING AGAIN NEYHEHEHE!"

"P-PAPYRUS!?"I said noticing that Frisk and I were blushing like crazy.

After we had dinner which was pasta, duh, I decided to take a walk.

I walked out of the house to see Temmie standing there.

"TeM lIkE SuN LighT teM find CoLleg HerE and Mak U PrOuDs!"

"Alright Temmie…

Frisk pov.

After dinner I walked back home. I opened the door to see Asgore cleaning the dishes and Toriel reading a book about snails in the living room.

"Hello mom, hey dad!"I said.

"My child you are back! You should go to sleep now."Toriel said.

"Alright mom its early but I'm SO tired."

That night I didn't sleep I tossed and turned thinking about the new world 'Everyone is happy this is what I wanted from the beginning...but why haven't I done that?' I thought.

"I'm just a bad person."I muttered.

Sans tel-ported in my room right when I said that.

"….Frisk your not….."He said.

"When how come you tried to kill me when I did genocide?"I asked puzzled.

"Because if I were to let you pass…..something terrible would happen...not that all the humans would die but something else..."He said in a terrified expression.

'Damn it...I've already done that…."I thought.

"Anyways I've been aware that you cant sleep so…."He said.

"Wait a minute!How do you know that I couldn't sleep?!"I asked him.

"I have my ways just here to make sure your not to BONEly!"Sans said smirking.

I giggled a bit.

"What were you going to say? You know when you said "I was aware you cant sleep so..."What were you gonna say?"I said smirking.

"Uh If y-you wanted to uh s-s-sleep with me…..?"Sans asked shivering.

I was a little shocked but happy.

"O-of course if it'll help me sleep!"I said.

"But what if mom or dad catches us?"I asked.

"Oh DOUNT worry I'm aware if someone is about to walk into the room even in my sleep so don't get

to FRISKy!"He said giggling.

I almost burst out laughing but I was able to keep it to a quite giggle.

He got under the covers and put his hand on top of my hand he was a skeleton so it felt a little weird but he's sans so I didn't care!

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I found myself in a dark room sans stood there but only for a few seconds before vanishing I knew this was just a dream but something inside my head told me "This is not a dream!" The voice kept repeating in my head.

Sans came into the room.

"Sans?!"I asked.

"F-frisk is this some kind of n-nightmare where we are both in the same dream!?"He asked very counfused.

"Yeah it is I betcha when we wake up we will remember at least I hope..."

I tried to open my eyes and I noticed sans was trying to do the same also.

"I don't think this is a nightmare Frisk...I-I think whatever this is we have to find an exit to wake up at least I think…."

He noticed how scared I was he went over to me somehow a sofa magically just popped outta nowhere he sat on it and let me bury my head in his chest.

"I-its okay well get outta here lets just rest….I don't think we can fall asleep in a dream so lets just sit then well find someway."

It felt like an hour but it was only 25 minutes we sat there then sans told me we had to move.

We approached the wall a tiny fraction of the wall shaped it self into a door sans opened the door and we were in a room it looked like a room from a 1950's horror film.

There was a few lit torches in the room there was a desk with a paper on it.

Sans picked it up and started to read.

"1935 September 15 Charlie's diary. The land where nothing lives the land where nothing is dead a human can enter very rarely once they are in every they are to sleep….they end up here...I don't know how I ended up here a female monster ended up here the same time I did to...I immediately fell in love with her.

It turns out when a human is chosen to come here a monster is to so every time the human and monster both fall asleep they end up here you need a monster to progress through this land where nothing can die for example a monster can open the door to where this room is and interact with certain objects. You must find an exit to wake each time you fall asleep at night you end up in a bed and you see a door in a room I have placed a page of my diary in each room however even though you can see the door you have exited from last time to fell asleep at night...you can pass through it..I cant say anymore I must go.

"Wow Frisk well that explains a lot...so lets find this exit!"Sans said.

I took a torch from the room when sans opened the door to the next room there was a maze of some sort it took a while for us to find a door but it was locked...we went to another long passage and eventually ended up with a room I saw the key on a dresser.

"Sans the key is up there and also...I haven't noticed this before but in this world everything is bigger or we are smaller I don't know..."I said.

Sans tel ported onto to large table and was just at the right distance to magically pull the key towards him. We went down the same passage and into the same room but we saw broken glass and chairs and a table on the floor.

"Something been here!"Sans exclaimed.

He quickly unlocked the door and we burst through it there was a long passage with a door at the end of it with blinding white light spilling out of it.

Sans tried to open the door but it was jiggling a terrible noise echoed through the room we turned around and saw a figure that looked a bit like Gaster but it obvious that it was someone or rather something else that was slowly making its way toward us.

"Damn it door OPEN! Sans screamed as he effortlessly banged on the door he used the last of his strength and manged to pull open the door just enough for us to both run in we were in a room with just white it reminded me of the barrier in a few seconds everything faded to black and sans and I both awoke in my bed.

"WOW!"Sans almost yelled out.

"Yeah I remember it to now not so loud or mom and dad will hear!"I said gritting my teeth.

"Alright I better go." he was about to teleport back to his house when he turned around and kissed me I smiled and returned the kiss.

After sans left I checked the time on the clock "8:00 AM that's when mom said breakfast will be ready."I said quietly.

I walked down to the first floor and I saw mom and dad and some 3 delicious looking plates of pancaked drowned in maple syrup Asgore got up and got 2 more plates of pancakes and said that Sans and Papyrus were coming for breakfast.

I was about to point out that I just saw Sans 2 minutes ago and it was strange that he was gonna come over again. But obviously I couldn't say that.

10 seconds later the doorbell ringed and Sans and Papyrus came in.

"OH HUMAN ITS A HONOR TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"Papyrus said pulling me into a big hug.

"Uh Papyrus you just saw her a day ago your acting like you haven't seen her in years!"Sans pointed out.

"OH SORRY I AM JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE OUR SAVIOR!"Papyrus said.

We sat down at the kitchen table I took one bite of the pancakes and knew that I was in heaven I also noticed Sans and Papyrus shocked faces when they bit into the pancakes.

"OH MY LADY ASGORES COOKING IS LIKE BEING IN HEAVEN!"Papyrus exclaimed.

"Uh Papyrus I think you mean like BEEing in heaven!"Sans said smirking

Everyone burst out with laughter everyone except Papyrus.

"UGHHH HOW COME EVERYONE THINKS SANS PUNS ARE FUNNY?!"Papyrus asked. He obviously thought it was the worst day of his life.

"Well Papyrus my dear they are really PUNNY!" Toriel said smirking

"Good one Tori I think Papyrus just doesn't have a FUNNY BONE!"Sans said. I laughed so hard I almost spit out a mouthful of pancakes.

"Wow be careful there Frisk don't wanna choke!"He said patting my on the back.

"T-thanks S-sans."I said blushing a deep red.

After the meal Sans and I walked down to a construction sight where they were making a new Grillbys.

Grillby was also there was the construction he looked very satisfied with how it was looking so far.

"Hello there Sans, Frisk they are almost done with the construction it'll open in 2 days cant wait for you guys to see the inside its magnificent!" Sans immediately stopped I knew what he was thinking

'If we are still alive that is.' "Yeah we'll be there!"I said.

"I cant help just standing out side and letting the sun beat down on me its so nice!"Grillby said looking up the sun in satisfaction.

That afternoon I went to a restaurant with Sans for lunch because Toriel and Asgore were at the store buying food

a TV credit cards cell phones and other things.

Sans got a few evil stares from the other humans around but it didn't ruin the date.

After we had our burgers we ordered milk shakes and headed out some kid about 15 bumped Sans causing him to drop his drink.

"Oh did I hurt you? Try to be more careful next time you freaking monster!"The boy said.

"LEAVE SANS ALONE OR ELSE!" I screamed.

"Or else what?"He chuckled pulling out a knife.

He shoved both of us into an ally and was about to stab Sans.

I couldn't help my self and I charged at him.

"FRISK NO!"Sans screamed.

He stared in disbelief as I broke the poor kids nose

"PLEASE N-NO I DIDN'T M-MEAN IT I W-WAS SCARED OF THEM P-PLEASE!"He cried.

"CHARA STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" I fought back Chara and lowered my fist.

"W-well hope y-you learned a lesson..."I said.

"...YES I DID NOW HELP ME PLEASE I-I WILL NEVER HURT ANY MONSTERS AGAIN I PROMISE I WONT TELL!"I saw that look in his eye I knew he was telling the truth.

We brought him to the hospital and he told the doctors that he had tripped and hit his nose of a brick wall.

As I was walking home Sans stopped me.

"Frisk….you said to stop Chara….am I correct?"He asked.

"Y-yes….Its true I did not reset after I killed you...I-I'm sorry I've been able to control her though...please d-don't k-kill me!"I begged.

"Frisk why would you I love you!"Sans said leaning in for a kiss.

I cried a bit as we kissed but I enjoyed it.

It was getting late so I told sans I better get home.

"W-wait frisk what if we have to be s-sleeping together to both travel at the same time?"He asked blushing a deep blue.

"Are you just trying to find an excuse to sleep with me?"I asked.

"N-NO I'M NOT! E-even thought I like sleeping with you…."He said trying to hide the blushing.

At 8:00 a clock Sans tel ported into my room smirking.

"Y-you ready to do this?"Sans asked.

"Yeah"I said getting under the covers.

Right when he got under the covers we instantly fell asleep.

We woke up in a bed in a room we saw the second diary page and I picked it up and started to read.

1935 September 16 Charlie's diary. If you are reading this you are still alive you still got a long ways to go. Each day I will be able to tell you a bit more. You should have seen a figure that looks like Gaster by now when you were at the exit it is not Gaster I can't tell you who it is that you must figure out by yourself there should be a few undead here you cannot die by the undead since they are not real instead if they "kill" you there will be a time loop and you will wake up back in the bed that is in this room right now. You will not remember anything also the Gaster like creature is roaming the area he cannot get you in this room and..do NOT fall asleep in this land I repeat do NOT fall asleep in this land if you do you shall die in the real world...this isn't a dream but at the same time it is good luck!

"Well lets get going….

Authors notes.

Well what a long chapter that was if you want all the chapters to be long like this let me know!


	6. Deadtale the EFI

NOTE: AFTER THIS STORY I WILL DO A UNDERSTORY OR CAVETALE FANFICTION I WILL ALSO DO STORY'S THAT ARE NOT CROSSOVERS BUT FOR NOW LETS STICK WITH CROSSOVERS!

SANS POV.

We entered a dark room after Frisk read the diary and yes there was undead.

"Okay Frisk its better if we sneak past them don't wanna attract attention to the Gaster like guy."I said quietly making sure none of the undead hear us.

"Yeah wait SHHHH I saw him!"Frisk saying shaking in terror.

The Gaster like guy looked around a bit threw something down at one of the zombies and he bent down and ate it.

"Ew its terrible!"Frisk said gagging.

"Try not to throw up..."I said.

As the zombies were feasting on some uh well "stuff" we manged to sneak through we saw the door and ran for it but the "Gaster guy" got in front of the door.

"D3D 34O44Y R43LY T33NK IT W # THAT EA#Y!?"He said chuckling he vanished and a group of zombies mostly Ricky's and Randy's, and a few Davids here and there.

Sans tried to use his magic to blast them but the GB did not even appear!

Then it hit me. When we were in the first tunnel trying to open the door Sans tried to use his magic to open it that means this must be a magic free zone!

"I-it wont work n-n-now what?!"He said breathlessly.

"I-I don't know BUT AT LEAST WE WILL DIE TOGETHER! Wait we cant die from them.

A figure came out of the shadows with a blade and slashed the group of undead causing every single one to drop dead.

"Howdy its me you best-"Asreil just vanished just like that.

The world began to fade I thought we were waking up but I knew better than that.

I ran to the door pulled it open and stepped through.

I awoke in my bed with Sans beside me.

"Hey you okay Frisk?"sans asked.

"Yeah just a little shaken up I could have sworn that was Asriel!"I said in disbelief.

"Yeah pretty sure it was...maybe this strange world is some sort of heaven..." he said.

"Maybe….

LISA POV.

"Its been 2 weeks we have to find them Dan Yukio and dad they have to be alive!"I said

"Yeah your right Lisa lets go"G said.

We were about to get into the jeep when sans came out.

"I'm coming."He said.

"And what makes you think that?"G asked.

"Well I know a thing or two about zombies and my magic will help you a lot...if I can aim for the head.

"Ugh here!"G said handing Sans a shotgun.

"Uh I'm not sure if you've noticed but I don't know how to use one of these."He said waving the gun in the air.

"Ugh fine just take it just in case!"I said.

"IF YOUR GOING SANS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST COME I DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT ON ALL THE FUN!"Papyrus said coming out of nowhere.

"Don't forget me!"Frisk said.

"Uh Frisk you can't we aren't going anywhere fun….lets just say we are going to a spooky place called the EFI with zombies and stuff."I said.

But of course they still wanted to come.

"Let them come Sans just make sure they don't get in the way."G said.

I went into a building and came out with 2 shotguns.

"I hope you know how to use these…."I said.

"Uh why do we need those?"Frisk asked.

"ARE WE GOING TO….KILL ANYONE?"Papyrus asked shaking.

"Well were not killing anyone were killing somethings..."I said.

"Uh sorry I'm a pacifist!"Frisk said dropping the gun.

"You cant spare these things!"Me and G said bursting with laughter.

"W-w-why n-not?"Frisk said she looked offended.

"Oh my god those things are MINDLESS do you hear me MINDLESS they wont understand you!"I said dragging frisk into the training building.

30 minutes later we came out Frisk was all ready to go Papyrus said he was going to "capture" the zombies instead of killing them…

SANS POV.

5 hours later we arrived at the "spooky building"

We shot open the gate and ran in.

Frisk and Papyrus stayed back as we killed all the zombies in our path.

"SANS STOP!" Papyrus screamed just as I was about to stomp down my foot on the zombies head.

"Papyrus whats your problem!?"I asked shocked.

"H-he didn't do anything to you don't kill him he's just scared!"Papyrus said raising his voice.

"Your so- AGHH!"The zombie I was about to kill grabbed me and was about to take a bite out of my neck.

"LET GO OF HIM!"Frisk screamed at the zombie.

The zombie glanced up ignored him and tried to bite my neck.

Frisk aimed the shotgun at the zombie closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

She looked down at the body and regretted that she had opened fire on the zombie.

"You shouldn't feel bad its a mind less thing and you could have got me KILLED you just stood there if someone is in danger of getting eaten to pull THE DAMN TRIGGER!"I said.

She just stared at me crying.

"I-I'm SORRY!"She cried.

"Sorry isn't enough some times you gotta show me your sorry….."

We fought our way close to the entrance when there was a rumbling in the ground.

"What?!"Lisa exclaimed.

"A security guard? you've gotta be kidding!"Lisa said.

I immediately looked at my AMS PDA and saw the weak point was its head.

"Everyone RUN!"G shouted.

We began running when we all thought it was about to reach us G turned around and quickly popped off a head shot.

"GO ITS STUNNED!"G said.

We made it inside killed a couple of zombies and the "security guard" burst through the window and ran at us.

I summoned a Gaster Blaster and stunned him again we ran towards the elevator quickly closed the door so it couldn't get us.

"You okay Frisk?"I asked.

"Yeah just a little shaken up."She replied.

As we were going up the elevator Lisa tried to make conversation.

"G what happened to the world?"Lisa asked.

"The 1998 Curein mansion case happned I supposed. That project was a threat to humanity itself.

"Your father and I put a stop to it though….


	7. Deadtale The Wheel of Fate

Frisk pov.

We were in some sort of lab? I didn't know Lisa shot down a couple of...zombie worms..?

We were being chased by a group of zombies I tripped sans went over to help me up he hesitated as if not sure what to do. Then a door burst open beside Sans sending him flying into the wall.

"SANS!"I screamed as a group of about 4 strong zombies came out.

The wounded Sans lifted himself off the ground to be grabbed by one of the zombies.

"L-LET GO OF ME!"Sans cried.

He summoned a bone that went straight into the zombies head killing him.

The other zombies were closing in on me Sans quickly summoned 3 Gaster Blasters killing each zombie.

"F-frisk a-are you okay….?"He asked.

"Sans?"I asked.

"Yes…?"He asked.

"You're scared of me, aren't you? I said.

That made him stop then he replied with.

"..F-frisk...I..I.."I said but she cut me off.

"You know you are….everyone is..its as if everyone knows.."She said with a sigh.

"WHY CANT I BE NORMAL! JUST NORMAL!"She said starting to cry.

"Frisk...I-I guess I kinda am scared uh ya….but...I still love you.."He said reassuring me.

"I..I'm just scared I'm gonna lose everyone again...I don't want to lose...you either..."He said.

"I know you don't believe me b-"Frisk cut me off. "SANS PLEASE STOP! I DO BELIEVE YOU I DO!"She said burying her face in my chest.

"Frisk...I..."He tried to say something but he couldn't speak he didn't know what to say.

I looked up smiled at him and kissed him.

He kissed me back...then I realized something.

'Where are all the zombies? where is Lisa? And G?'

"Oh...I um stopped time for a bit so we could have this moment I know I'm stupid."He said frowning.

"Oh come on Sans your not!"I said nudging his arm.

He snapped his fingers everything went back to normal Lisa and G were unfrozen unfortunately the zombies were too. I know I know it's obvious that the zombies would come back but I didn't want them too…

After a couple hours we got into some elevator.

"I'm sorry I should have reacted faster back there."Lisa apologized.

"Your being awfully honest aren't you."G said.

"..."

1 minute later….

"Things look a little...different here."G said.

"I'm not going to stop until I find my dad!"Lisa said.

"NYEHEHEHE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR DAD!"Papyrus shouting which the zombies heard and starting coming for him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"G screamed at him.

"I JUST….WELL..."Papyrus tried to say,as it was kinda hard to speak as a shotgun was pointing right in his face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"Sans screamed not caring if any zombies heard.

He lifted G up into the air and almost threw him off the edge.

"YOU M-MONSTER! NO WONDER YOU GUYS WERE SEALED UNDERGROUND!"Lisa said starting to shoot sans but missed every single shot.

"S-sans STOP!"I tried to stop the fight but it was no use.

It was getting harder for sans to dodge the shells but just as Lisa was reloading he hit with a Gaster Blaster.

"Ugh….d-damn it...HOW POWER IS THIS THING!?"Lisa screamed.

I was in utter shock I couldn't believe she would treat monsters just as things!

"H-how..HOW DARE YOU CALL MONSTERS THING!"I screamed there was a bit of Chara in my voice I knew the Chara side was starting to take over.

'oh no no no no no! Chara stop!'I said in my head.

I could tell Sans noticed what Chara was doing also.

But...he didn't know what do to. He didn't want to kill me.

"F-Frisk don't let her take control over you!"Sans said shaking.

I clutched my head and fell to my knees.

Chara was giving me intense pain that I could barely handle.

"CHARA STOP!"I screamed.

By that time there were a bunch of zombies slowly making there way towards us.

G and Lisa got up shot down all the zombies and ran before Sans had time to do anything.

"Sans leave them there not worth your time..."I said.

"Fine….okay...lets go..."Sans said.

"N-no we have to help them with there mission! Don't you remember we have to make sure all the other timelines happen as there supposed to we cant leave them to die!"I said raising my voice as I said those last few words.

"Frisk….there supposed to defeat the wheel of fate at the end…

LISA POV.

"Hang in there rogen!"G said opening the door.

"DAD I knew you were alive!"I said hugging him.

"Lisa I figured G would bring you here."He said.

A figure came out of the shadows….a monster G quickly aimed his shotgun up at him.

"G WAIT!"Rogen said.

"I'm Daniel my father was Curien I believe you knew him well…."

"B-but how could a human give birth to a monster!?"I said in disbelief.

"He isn't my real father...he adopted me I ran from my home as the government killed my family..."

"Oh that must be...terrible losing your family…."I said regretting attacking Sans.

"G take care of dad for me. Me and Daniel are going in!

12 seconds later…

"The wheel of fate...just you wait!"Daniel said.

We ran into a group of Ebitans shot them dead killed a few undead researchers and a few skeletons.

We ran into a dead body that got up and started attacking.

"We are humanity's last hope and this is for my buddy's!"The undead Yukio said.

"What?!"I said shocked that I heard a zombies talk.

We shot it a bunch of times and it finally dropped dead.

"What is it there trying to protect?"I asked.

We fought are way through another hallway into a room.

"W-what the?!"I gasped as I looked at what was before me.

Daniel went over to the computer typed in some things.

"I've manged to hack the program. That should give us the opening we need!"He said.

Just as I was hit by a blinding light I got a good look at the screen it said subject "CURIEN"

"I just wanted to ask...are you sure you want to fight your own father?"I asked.

"The future belongs to the people that are alive here and now! I am ready to live the rest of my life punished for my fathers crime. I know It's dangerous! I've always known that! But the wheel of fate MUST be broken!"He said cocking his shotgun.

The seal broke and I saw the most fascinating creature I have ever seen in my life.

"I..am..Curien...I..shall destroy everything..and..resurrect everything..."It spoke.

I looked at the PDA to see what the weak point is but it said it was "unknown".

We were immediately thrown up into the air I saw a thing on its chest 'the core?" I thought to myself I realized THAT was it's weak point.

"DANIEL S-SHOOT ITS CHEST!"I said.

"ALRIGHT!"He replied.

The thought of stopping the creation of zombies fills you with...DETERMINATION!

"Lets do this!"Daniel said spawning in a star blazing attack…

Authors notes:

Now you might be thinking "OH COME ON WERE AT THE FINAL BATTLE ALREADY!? BUT THIS STORY JUST STARTED!" Well your wrong if you are thinking that there is a TON of more chapters after this a SKELE-TON!

I want to make about 15 to 20 chapters or so because I REALLY WANT TO START WRITING UNDERSTORY!

I have some really awesome stuff planned for that crossover. A good story, shipping of course and a bunch of other stuff!

Tell me what stories you would want next! I plan on making a Undertale Hunger Games crossover as well as a splatoon story which isn't a crossover and MORE!

See yA TeMiE iS GoiNg To CoLLeG to Mak U ProUdS!


End file.
